To Sit Upon the Baby
by peculiarmademoiselle
Summary: An AU babysitter!Klaine fic in which Kurt is stuck in Lima and in need of a job and Blaine is in need of a nanny. It's AU, Klaine is not the same age, so it's pretty much all fluff. Most of this is just plot and background. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Fired

Fired.

Kurt had become frustratingly familiar with the term. And every time he heard it, it stung more and more. He was only 24 and he felt that he'd had his share of the word.

Fired.

So maybe he had a bit of a temper. Not even a temper, just a tendency to get a bit snappish. But his temper had managed to follow him wherever he went. Jobs in an office, and even some acting gigs he had managed to get.

And it had all led to this. Leaving handfuls of brochures at the nearby coffee shop, handing out business cards to all of his friends, and posting listings in the newspaper. The heading read,

"BABYSITTER! Available anytime, any day! For all your child-rearing needs!"

There is something very demeaning about using babysitting as your main source of income at age 24, and Kurt felt it. He wandered the streets of Lima with sunglasses on, keeping his head low as he distributed the flyers. The same sunglasses he had imagined he'd be wearing at the stage door of Gershwin in New York. And yet he was still stuck in Lima, the place he'd vowed to get out of as soon as he could.

Kurt returned to his apartment and made a beeline for the freezer. He extracted a pint of his favorite Häagen Dazs Strawberry Ice Cream and curled up on his couch. He could do nothing but wait for a phone call. So he waited, and waited. And soon the ice cream was gone. He turned on the TV, scanning for something good, but nothing struck his fancy. At around 10, the phone ran. Kurt huffed, reluctant to move from his perch on the couch.

He grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?" He asked pointedly. "Uh, I mean, hello?" He repeated, remembering that the call might be from a potential client.

"Hey there, um… Are you okay?" It was his boyfriend. Kurt lowered the phone for a second to compose himself. He was really not in the mood to talk with anyone.

"Hey, Aaron. Yeah, I'm fine." He lied, and he almost got away with it. But he couldn't keep his voice steady. Sighing, he continued. "Well, no. I'm not fine. I-I got fired again." Kurt immediately regretted telling Aaron anything.

"Kurt." Aaron addressed him in that condescending tone that he knew Kurt hated. "I thought you said you were going to try harder."

"I know, Aaron! Okay?" Kurt burst out. "I did try! So don't even try that on me."

"Look, I'm just trying to help you here!" Aaron retorted. "Because it's obvious that something isn't working for you. Or else you wouldn't have been fired from your past 5 jobs!"

And that last line broke Kurt. When he answered Aaron, he spoke in a soft voice, controlled, and level. "I think… that maybe there's something that's not working out for us."

"Oh, okay. Is that what you think? You just want to end things now?" Aaron's voice was so leering and sarcastic that Kurt moved the phone further away from his ear.

"Aaron- babe." Kurt tried to put in a word between Aaron's ranting. "I just think that something needs to-" He gave up; Aaron wasn't going to let him say anything.

"You want to break up with me, Kurt? Well you can't! Because I'm already gone!"

"NO!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"No what?" Aaron replied, his voice much calmer.

"No, don't break up with me." Kurt softened as well, ready to talk. "Let's fix this. Don't do this, Aaron." The line on the other side was silent. "Aaron?"

Kurt asked, "Are you still there?"

"…What if you're right? There _is_ something that's not working out for us." Aaron said finally.

"Well, then we fix it." Kurt repeated. "Look, hon. I've had a long day, and I'm sure you have too. Let's talk tomorrow?"

Kurt could hear Aaron sigh from the other side. "Yeah, okay. Um… is there anything that I can help you with? Job applications or…"

Kurt couldn't help but smile, he knew this happened every time he lost his job, but it felt nice to know that Aaron would help him if he needed it.

"No… I think I've got it covered." Kurt replied. He wasn't quite ready to tell Aaron about his babysitting idea. Mostly because he wasn't done being embarrassed about it. Plus, Aaron had a habit of shooting down Kurt's ideas before he could even finish saying them. "Thanks though, babe."

"No problem."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow, then." Kurt almost said, 'I love you', but somehow he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Yeah. Okay." Aaron replied.

The line went dead.

Kurt knew they had a lot to work out, but at least he wasn't completely alone.

He flung the phone onto the couch and picked up his spoon to eat some more ice cream. He looked down and remembered he'd already finished it. Just his luck.

Kurt woke to the sound of his home phone ringing. He'd fallen asleep on his couch after watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model for half the night. The phone continued ringing and Kurt groaned groggily. It was ringing somewhere near his ear. "…Hello?" he answered, his voice cracking slightly from sleep.

"Yes, hello. Is um, Mr. Kurt Hummel?" a lady's voice replied.

Kurt frowned, "Yes, it is. M-may I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Mrs. Anderson, I saw your flyer at Lima Primary?" her voice was sharp, and it seemed as if she was in a hurry.

Kurt's eyes widened in realization, a client! "Oh, yes! Of course. Hi there, Mrs. Anderson. How can I help you?" He sat up and straightened himself out.

"My husband and I have a… meeting to go to." The lady paused for a minute. _A meeting? _ Kurt wondered what the lady meant, but he wasn't in a position to ask questions.

"We need someone to watch our son this afternoon. Are you available?"

"_This_ afternoon?" Kurt asked hesitantly. "Uh, yeah! Sure! I can do it!" He blurted before the Mrs. Anderson got the wrong idea.

"I assure you I can pay you more because of the short notice. It'd be great if you could come as soon as possible though. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"As soon as possible, okay!" Kurt responded quickly, "-wait. What time is it?" His eyes darted to his clock. It was already past noon. How long had he slept.

"About 12:45… Are you sure this is going to work?" Mrs. Anderson sounded skeptical. Not good.

"Oh no, Mrs. Anderson. I'm ready to go right now! I can be there as soon as you need me!" Kurt got the address of her house and hung up. Things were looking up.


	2. With Sprinkles

Kurt parked his car in the driveway of one of the most beautiful houses he'd ever seen. It looked like something out of one of the home design magazines that he would salivate over. He approached the large wooden front doors and knocked firmly.

He tried to remember the tips his dad had given him back when he first started babysitting. The 4 B's of babysitting: no bad behavior, no breaking things, no being boring, and no _biting? _ He sighed and figured, "How bad could the kid actually be?"

A smartly dressed woman opened the door, "Ah, you must be Mr. Hummel. Come in, come in. My husband and I have to leave soon."

"You can call me Kurt." He smiled kindly at the flustered lady as he shut the front door behind him. Almost immediately, he was stabbed in the leg. He looked down and saw a small boy swinging a plastic light saber that was most definitely taller than he was.

"Hieyah!" The little boy let out a battle cry and struck Kurt's leg again. Kurt feigned pain and pretended to fall to the ground. Before Kurt could finish, Mrs. Anderson spoke up again.

"Okay then, Kurt." She made a point to call him by the name he wanted as she picked up her son. She whispered something in the little boy's ear and his face fell. Apparently she wasn't the biggest fan of Jedi wars occurring in her $5000 foyer. She placed him back on the ground and Blaine let go of his light saber. "This is my son Blaine."

"Hi!" Blaine said, waving a small hand at Kurt. Mrs. Anderson flashed a look at Blaine and the little boy fell silent once again. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the little boy's adorable friendliness.

"Nice to meet you, little man." Kurt held his hand out for Blaine to shake. "I'm Kurt." Blaine grasped Kurt's hand and shook it vigorously, a large grin spreading on his face.

"Do you like cupcakes?" Blaine asked, dropping Kurt's hand. "Mama and I made cupcakes! They have sprinkles!" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

Mrs. Anderson cut in, "Yes, well you'll have time for that later. First I need to show Kurt around the house." Kurt nodded and asked no questions, this woman meant business.

"Maybe later, Blaine!" He called out to the little boy as Mrs. Anderson whisked him into a perfectly furnished living room. There was a huge fireplace against the far wall, and mantle made out of a dark, rich wood. Everything was in order, excepting a pile of Legos that was in the middle of the ornate carpet.

"This is our living room; you can play games with Blaine in here if you want. I'm sure he'll be quick to show you where all his toys are." And the tour continued. They entered a room with a very different feel to the first. Everything was sleek, black and silver. In the middle of one wall hung a huge flat screen television. "We don't really like Blaine watching lots of television." Mrs. Anderson said. "But we occasionally watch Disney movies, Blaine enjoys them a lot. So feel free to put one on if he asks." Kurt smiled, Disney movies? This kid was going to be a piece of cake.

"Eleanor!" A voice called from the hallway and a stern looking man entered the room. "Eleanor…" He addressed his wife more quietly once he noticed Kurt's presence. "We're going to be late. We need to leave now." He didn't even acknowledge Kurt.

"I was just finishing showing our new babysitter around the house." Mrs. Anderson explained to her husband. "I'll just show him the kitchen and we'll be on our way." Mr. Anderson shook his head.

"We need to go _now._" He was inexplicably frustrated with his wife and Kurt couldn't understand why.

Kurt smiled kindly at Mrs. Anderson, "I'm sure Blaine can show me the rest of the things that he needs. Thank you though, Mrs. Anderson."

Mrs. Anderson nodded to Kurt, "Just get him in bed by 8. Teeth brushed and pajamas on. And no sweets after 6:30." She added.

"But we don't plan on being that long." Mr. Anderson interjected. Kurt just nodded politely without saying anything.

"Thanks for everything." Mrs. Anderson said as she and her husband began to cross towards the door.

"No problem." Kurt replied. "Good luck with your meeting." The couple nodded anxiously and left. Kurt followed after them and found Blaine sitting in the living room playing with his Legos. Kurt crouched down next to Blaine and watched what Blaine was doing. "How you doing, bud?" He asked when Blaine didn't remove his eyes from his Lego structure.

Blaine's little hands animated a Lego figure as he pretended that the Lego man was walking around the little house he made. "Mama and Dad were being mean to each other, huh?" He looked up at Kurt with big eyes and it looked as if Blaine might have been crying.

"Your father was just in a hurry, that's all." Kurt responded, his heart beating a little faster. He wasn't prepared to do this kind of thing at all. "They're just going to a meeting."

"Mama says that Dad might not live with us any more." Blaine said, sniffing slightly. "She and Dad aren't best friends anymore."

Kurt thought his heart would break if he heard any more. Blaine's eyes threatened tears and Kurt didn't think he could handle tears right now, especially if Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had only left a few minutes ago. "Hey now, don't cry." Kurt said, grabbing another one of the Lego figures. "I-it'll be okay." He felt awful making a promise like that, because he had no idea what was going on with Blaine's parents. "How about this? Let's go find those cupcakes you made and find a Disney movie."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "The ones with the sprinkles?"

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, the ones with the sprinkles. Come on, let's go." He stood up and helped Blaine to his feet. As Blaine led him to the kitchen, which was admittedly even more impressive than either of the two other rooms he'd already seen, Kurt asked, "So, what's your favorite Disney movie?"

"The Little Mermaid." Blaine answered matter-of-factly.

Kurt nodded and tried to keep a smile off his face, "Little Mermaid it is!"


End file.
